


Locked in.

by awkwardy



Series: Locked in. [1]
Category: Bjyx, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: -ish I think, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Xiao Zhan, First Time, How Do I Tag, Isolation, M/M, My First Smut, Mythology - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Top Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, agent! Wang YiBo, alternative universe, attempt at writing after 10 years, mentions of mpreg, nymph! Xiao Zhan, unrelated to the corona-lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardy/pseuds/awkwardy
Summary: The Wang Triad belongs to a worldwide network which is assisting humans and mythological creatures to peacefully coexist.Wang Yibo was 18 years old when he, an agent and the second son of the Wang Triad, accepts an important, but seemingly boring, assignment.Little did he know that he will spend the next 5 years getting closer to a door.(It was suppossed to be just a smuty oneshot... Then things happened...)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Locked in. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742494
Comments: 60
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I usually don't ship actors but you all know those two make it hard not too...  
> I haven't written anything for about 10 years, but they made me do it - and I'm posting it now before change my mind... and start rewriting it again... and again.
> 
> Also, I'm entirely new to writing smut, so please have mercy on me! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is totally unrelated to the actual actors and almost completely made up by my disfunctioning brain.

So many legends and myths are known to mankind, so many creatures admired and feared – and believed to be only a figment of their imagination. Only that most of them are not. There are many creatures walking among us, undetected and often very different from what the endless list of fiction tells the world they are like.

All over the world, there are the so-called triads. They are working together as one big organisation, employing all kinds of mythical creatures and humans and they are responsible for the peaceful coexistence of the different beings. If there is trouble where there is a non-human involved, the triad of that district will take care of it. 

There are home-bases to several kind of creatures which are asked for assistance in case a triad comes across a hybrid, who are usually dangerous but also quite rare, or any creature that they have few experiences with. This is a reliable system and it is necessary, as over the last decades, thanks to globalization, there has been an increasing number of creatures born far off their actual homeland.

The Wang Triad is among the biggest in china and has a total of 7 family branches under their wing. Wang Yibo is the second son of the Triad leader and has always been one of their most promising students. As part of the main family, he had received only the best education and upbringing. His character was loyal to a fault, he had a keen mind, was ambitious and even though he could be childish at times he usually never let it influence his work – he was well respected. So no one was surprised when he was given the assignment to join one of the most important, but top-secret, missions the triads were involved in at the mere age of 18.

On the ride to the house he would now live in for an indefinite amount of time he looked through his main assignment. With each line, his eyebrows seemed to travel up a bit higher. He was supposed to watch a male nymph – he didn’t know there were some in china, and a rare male one, but alright – or rather, watch the door? The nymph had been locked in for years now, he was not allowed any contact to the outside or anyone at all. The only exception was the housekeeper who looked after his food, would take care of Yibo from now an as well, and delivered letters to him – the only form of communication the nymph was allowed. The agent scanned over the daily routine of his charge and the security protocols, which were his to overlook, update and partly exercise. So, he grimly noticed that he was a personal bodyguard for a creature that would never leave his room. There was no name and no picture inside the file.

Yibo knew that he had been selected because of his unapproachable nature and his strong mental abilities. That way, as they told him, there would be no danger of him taking advantage of the nymph or being taken advantage of by him instead.

A day later, he had already settled in. The housekeeper, Granny Yin as she wanted to be called, was a lovely old lady and his own room was on the opposite side to his charge's room. There was a small living area separating the two doors and this was where he would spend most of his time watching screens, documents and a wooden door he was not allowed to open for what could be the next years of his life – he hoped not. Eventually, he started using his time of sitting around and waiting for something to happen to work through the background information of the case.

He learned that nymphs are creatures of creation, but also destruction – an embodiment of nature. Of course, they have a strong bond with nature– most nymphs had the power to manipulate small aspects of the element running in their bloodline- , were natural beauties and had a pleasant character. They could carry children of all species, but their embodied power would determine whether they could conceive and survive a more complicated pregnancy, such as a hybrid-one, or if they survived the night with another non-human creature. Once they presented and as long as they fed every full moon, they were capable to stay at the same age. If they would stop, they’d wither and die. Their pheromones could increase arousal but could also be used to lure and eventually kill people. Yibo had cringed while reading this part and had shifted an occasional side-glance towards the ever-closed-door.

Satyrs, on the other hand, were meant to protect and support the nymphs. Their flute would ring in their ears from the day they presented and only stopped during special occasions, such as pregnancy. Otherwise, the melody would increase the nymphs desire during a full moon, during Walpurgis’s Night and its effect would be almost unbearable to resist if both events were to align. With a touch, they can induce lust to other creatures, but only the more powerful can control who their victim feels drawn to.

The reason why the nymph was locked up in this house was because a maniac group of satyrs had formed a rather gruesome cult and attempted to breed hybrids to instrumentalise their unusual powers – and, of course, conquer the world.

It was hard to conceive and give birth to a hybrid and the quality of the parent’s genes were important. So far, they had brought forth only one hybrid and he had died soon after. The sect leader was a very powerful satyr, so he should be able to father hybrids easily. However, he had no compatible partner. Some had even died in his bed and many born babies had died after birth, the survivors were normal satyrs or nymphs.

The locked-up nymph’s power and beauty surpassed many of his kind when he was only a child and the word had spread. The triad had put him under surveillance first, but after some close calls, they had decided to lock him up 7 years ago until they got the sect dissolved. Obviously, that has not happened yet.

...

2017

During his first year at the house, not much happened. He got used to the three times Granny Yin would bring food to him and the nymph, where he would occasionally hear the two talking in the room. He didn’t listen in, because, in Yibo’s eyes, privacy was the only thing his charge had left, and he would not take that away. Most days, the nymph would sing in his room and Yibo didn’t particularly mind. It wasn’t really loud, so all he really heard was a pleasant hum.

...

30.October 2016

When his second year came around, things started to change. Yibo was now 19 years old and the day had started like most of the others; he had helped some other agents via phone, had checked all the cameras and systems and the house for breaches. Eventually, he would start exercising in front of the screens and at some point, he would listen to the nymph’s sing-humming again and continue with his day. However, today, his charge had sung closer to the door than usual und Yibo could actually make out the words and the soft notes.

Distracted by the pleasant change and because the the song sounded somewhat familiar, Yibo had tripped and ended up banging his head against the wall next to the door. The singing had stopped abruptly, and he had cursed while rubbing his throbbing head until he had heard a gentle, concerned voice next to him.

“Did something happen…?”

After some consideration, he had answered. It was the first day they spoke – and it was the day he had learned that his charge's name was Xiao Zhan.

...

  1. December 2017



Over the next year, the times they spoke increased. At first, Yibo thought he did it only to pass the time and out of pity for the guy. Over time, however, he had to admit to himself that he simply liked talking with Xiao Zhan and had the feeling it was reciprocated. Yibo had to be a prodigy, a role model and he was never allowed to disappoint, so he also never had someone to really listen to him.

But Xiao Zhan listen to him. He listened to him babbling on for hours, ranting about completely irrelevant topics and he laughed about his childish antics and banter with him, both of which others described as his few annoying attention-seeking traits – that was when he learned that he liked to hear Xiao Zhan’s laugh and somewhere along the way it became his goal to hear it at least once during a conversation.

...

  1. August 2019



Eventually, another two years passed and even though their talks had become an almost daily routine, something kept bothered the now 22-year old. He had never breached the topic of Xiao Zhan’s imprisonment, as Yibo called it, as he had hoped the other may open up to him about it by himself. But actually, he rarely spoke about his life and since the agent shared almost all of his with him, he felt left out. He wanted this friendship to be equal and not only be the one to dump his bullshit onto the other.

So, sitting cross-legged in front of the door, the laptop with the CCTV next to him and after gathering his courage over multiple weeks, Yibo finally steered the conversation towards unknown territory.

“Say, Xiao Zhan… are you… happy…?”

There was a heavy pause and Yibo’s heart sank a fraction.

“Why would I not be?”, sounded from the other side of the wood.

He sounded genuinely confused. In doubt, the agent raised his brows at the door.

“Well, you are locked up for one. You can’t really _do_ anything. You can’t receive visitors, no contact to the outside world… and you can only talk to Granny Yin and … me…”

Strictly speaking even Yibo was not allowed to talk to Xiao Zhan. Only the old woman should talk to him, but… it had happened…? He couldn’t have ignored the genuine concern of someone, especially not when it was given in such a gentle voice. And it had caused no harm. So, neither the Triad nor Xiao Zhan needed to know.

There was a longer pause this time.

“… my family and childhood friends write me letters.”

He said in a small voice, but there was a bit of a teasing undertone audible. Yibo frowned. He was seriously concerned about the other and he still won’t take him seriously?

“Wow. Really? Wow.”, he deadpanned.

A light giggle was heard from behind the wood. Yibo’s frown smoothed and he smiled just a little bit. He never really managed to stay mad at the nymph for long. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry.”

The dull but gentle voice continued.

“Of course, I miss seeing people and talking to others and walking around in the sun outside, feeling the grass under my toes and feeling the breeze caress my skin… “

His voice carried a very wistful tone and had decreased in volume, as if he was sharing his heart’s secret with Yibo and the man suddenly felt guilty for making the other remember and speak about it.

“… but there are reasons why I’m in here. You should now that… they didn’t lock me up because they didn’t like me or anything, they did it to protect me and my family. Maybe even more people out there, who knows… So yes, I do miss the normal life I came to know when I was living as a child, but I’m not unhappy. My family provides me with messages and gifts, like books and flowers and art supplies… Yes, I am… scared of being alone, but… I really am not, am I? I have Granny Yin and you, of course! How can I not be happy if I’m the one who you share so much with, the one who has you spending so many days here… and I know you’re not allowed to, the agent before you made that quite clear, but you still talk to me. So how can I not be grateful for what I have?”

Yibo stared at the door ahead of him in silence. He didn’t know how to respond to that, and he didn’t know why his heart clenched so painfully at what the nymph had said. He only knew he probably would throw a fit every single day if he was the one to be locked in like that. Even though he spends almost every day in this house as well staying on this assignment was a choice, he could always leave this house, but Xiao Zhan could not.

“Yibo…?”

He gulped down the knot in his throat and slowly raised his hand to lay his palm against the wooden door, before resting his forehead next to it and closing his eyes.

“ZhanZhan…” he spoke in a lower tone than normal, and after a small pause he heard the nymph answer him.

“Yes…?” 

It was closer now, as if he was also leaning against the door, as close they would probably ever get the chance to be.

“I promise that you will never be alone.”

Silence fell again between them.

Then, after a while, he heard a soft chuckle and a very faint

“Thank you… Yibo.”

The agent was almost sure that he heard the other’s voice trembling. He was crying. A strong urge to comfort the nymph flared up in him and he just wished he had the courage to break the lock and take him into his arms. Let him feel human contact again, hold him tight while whispering to him that everything will be okay, that he would always be there for him… that he didn’t need to stay strong anymore.

It was the first time he called the other one ZhanZhan and the first time he realized that he would not voluntarily part from his side again.

It was the very same day that he realized that a long time ago, he had already passed his trembling heart through a wooden door.

...

  1. August 2020



Yibo had decided to spend his 23rd birthday with Xiao Zhan - or with Granny Yin, as he had told the office when he turned down their offer to take the day off. His family had slowly grown suspicious about his changing behavior and his determination to keep the assignment and he had received a warning from Jiang Cheng, Xiao Zhan’s brother, to remember to keep his distance. Since there was no real incident and Granny Yin supported his advances towards the locked-up sunshine, as she called him, she lied to the officers that there was nothing going on. The agent was very grateful and had given her an extra big piece of his cake as a small sign of gratitude after she had delivered Xiao Zhan’s piece and had closed the door behind her. She had smiled and winked at him, before leaving for her apartment downstairs.

...

“So, how do you like the cake?”

He beamed at the wood in front of him, trying to imagine how the other’s face would look like when smiling at him.

“Uhm…I haven’t… tried it yet…?”

There was a bit of concern and fear in his voice and Yibo pouted, quickly catching up on what he was playing at.

“ZhanZhan, I didn’t make it myself. I bought it…”

He only once tried to cook something in the house, but it had been enough for Granny Yin to ban him from the kitchen permanently… and then spilling it to Xiao Zhan.

“Oh…”

The nymph tried to muffle his laughter, but Yibo’s keen hearing picked it up none the less. He clicked his tongue, somewhat annoyed and somewhat happy at having made the other laugh again, even if it was at his own expense.

“ZhanZhan…”, he grumbled in fake-annoyance; lips pulled up in a pout he usually only ‘showed’ to Xiao Zhan these days.

The chuckle was more audible this time.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I can HEAR you pouting, you know?”

Another chuckle followed before something else slipped past the other’s lips

“Sometimes you really act like a child…!”

It was teasing, but Yibo’s brow twitched and he felt a light stab in his heart. He swallowed. Maybe today was the day…

“…I’m… not a child.”

A beat of silence followed.

“I know, Yibo.”

It was soft and comforting and Yibo closed his eyes as the voice, as always, managed to ease the pain away. However, he knew the other long enough to pick up on the sadness in his tone. The sadness he had tried to hide from the agent since the first day they talked, and which was probably the reason Xiao Zhan has been increasingly more distant over the last months. He kept finding excuses to cut their interactions shorter and shorter.

“ZhanZhan. Will you promise me a gift for my birthday?”

“Of course, Yibo. You just have to tell me what you wish for.”

He heard the smile on the other’s lips, his eyes were still closed so he tried to put a picture to the voice - he failed. The agent let out a frustrated sign and leaned his side against the door.

“Okay. Then… I actually want two things from you!”

Immediately, a laugh passed through the wood.

“So greedy!”, there was no bite in his tone, just amusement.

Yibo’s lips wanted to curl up and but he pressed them tight together instead. He didn’t want to get distracted.

“So… the first thing is that I want to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth.”

He imagined the other taking a breath before answering.

“I can do that.”, his voice was calm.

Yibo nodded to himself.

“I heard that the supervisor office and you have been exchanging letters lately. They don’t do curtesy calls. So, what is it all about?”

A heavy sign was almost being swallowed by the wood, but Yibo heard it and waited patiently for Xiao Zhan to sort his thoughts. The agent could have looked into it himself, of course, but he didn’t want to go behind the nymph’s back. He wanted him to be the one to tell him. Eventually a small voice spoke up.

“There… there is this noise and… itch, in me. It’s because I’m not human and it demands, well, … action. It’s gotten worse over the last months, so I asked them for advice. They told me I have to repress it… and to help me they…“

His voice got smaller with every word, and Yibo had to press his ear against the wood to catch it all.

“They recommended to try to distance myself from any intense… thought and e-emotion to-”

“Don’t!”

Yibo glared at the air in front of him, clenching his fists so tight that his nails almost drew blood. They didn’t know about their… thing, but still, how dare they ask such a thing of him. What did they want him to become? To wither away until they, one day, decide they can release him? His best years and potential already flushed down the gutter? And what would he be by then? An emotionless puppet for them to use?! He wasn’t sure what he actually could do for the other to prevent his demise, but he would not allow it to happen!

“… What…?”

“Don’t do that. Don’t repress what you feel. Don’t lie to yourself. Don’t-…“

He bit his lips as he hesitated for a second, contemplating his next words – ah, he might as well.

“This is my second wish for my birthday, okay? And you can't reject, you promised. So don’t-… don’t fight… _this_.” 

The _us_ went unspoken. 

“…” 

“You promised…!”

“… I did.”

...

30\. March 2021

About a year later, Yibo was about to go to bed, when a loud crashing noise erupted from Xiao Zhan’s room. Fearing the worst, he immediately swirled around and ran to the door, banging his fists against the wood.

“Zhan? What happened?” 

No sound came from the room and he started panicking, internally scolding himself at his emotional state – he was a 1st ranked agent, for god’s sake.

“ZhanZhan, please answer me!”

He tried again, but again; he got no reply.

“Shit!”

Biting his lip, his heart took over as he broke down the lock in a swift motion and dashed into the room.

“Zhan?! Are you o-“

His words got caught in his throat as Yibo’s whole body froze on the spot. The door had crashed against the wall before rebounding and falling shut behind him with a slam. Then the world had suddenly seemed to slow down, the noises dimmed until total silence settled in. The realisation of what he just did finally caught up with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around and leave – not when he was _so close_ , not with the sight _in front_ of him.

... _tbc_ ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Any thoughts about this or next chapter?  
> If you found errors, please feel free to tell me :)
> 
> See you soon, stay safe in lock down!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have edited this many times and I don't think it will get any better than this.  
> (My respect for everyone who writes smut has at least trippled over the last hours... thanks for your work out there...)  
> The ending changed A LOT... I don't even know how that happened...!
> 
> There could still be some major typos in there, but I will proofread it tomorrow. I need sleep.
> 
> Enjoy...?

There were some shards on the floor next to the bed, crushed flowers strewn all over the wood. Silver moonlight was falling into the white room and snowy curtains wallowed in the wind, hiding and unveiling what Yibo was never supposed to lay an eye upon.

Unable to move, he stared at the figure cowering on the bed, covering his head with his arms. Long, slender legs and pale unblemished skin shone white in the nightly glow. Yibo’s fingers twitched and his gaze travelled up the entrancing limbs. A white tunic fell softly around slender hips. There was a soft fragrance of fresh summer rain lingering in the air, softly pushing against his senses.

“Z-zhanZhan…?” he breathed out, barely audible.

His body started tingling. The air was heavy and the more breaths he took, the more the world around him seemed to fade away. His thoughts were overlapping and all he managed to focus on was the now slowly uncurling and raising figure on the bed.

Pale feet touched the wooden floor, and, in the distance, he heard the sound of wood creaking under light, slow steps. Yibo didn’t dare to blink, afraid to miss anything, afraid this might just be one of his dreams again. A curtain wallowed against the slender frame, before slowly drifting away and finally unveiling the sight his heart had yearned for.

His gaze caught on a sharp jaw and a flash of bunny teeth hidden behind plush, slightly parted and rosy lips, a little mole right underneath them. Yibos lips parted as he exhaled a shaky breath, his body trembled. The thin layer of sweat on the pale body glistened in the spare lightning as the man slowly approached. The agent’s eyes flickered up again only to meet a pair of wide, warm and brown orbs.

His heart skipped a beat – he had read that nymphs were beautiful, but this man’s aura was… _ethereal._

They had the same height, so their eyes levelled as the other stopped only a short distance away from him. _Too close_ a voice ringed in Yibo’s mind, _not close_ _enough_ whispered another. A hand raised itself and hovered over the side of Yibo’s face - he felt Xiao Zhan’s touch ghosting over his skin.

“… Yibo...“

Shit.

Yibo’s eyes blinked shut as he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. His body tingled in anticipation and his stomach fluttered at the familiar, yet strange voice he had come to love. Without the door to separate them the sound was so clear, so very, very soft, so pleasing – so _inviting_. His emotions suddenly seemed to have unlocked, flooding him. He fought hard not to drown. His heart urged him to move forward, to touch, but his mind screamed at him to stop while he still could. Faint voices in the back of his head tried to keep him from completely forgetting about the world around them, about every line of warning he had received, about everything that was not this beautiful creature in front of him.

“You should not have come here…“

Yibo’s eyes snapped open wide as a pair of lips pressed against his and an intense wave of heat suddenly crushed down on him - he groaned.

A hand had slid into his hair, another to his shoulder and a slender body pressed against his front. The agent’s arm found its way around the other’s waist, fingers curling into the thin fabric of his tunic.

With his free hand gripping his neck, he urged Xiao Zhan to tilt back slightly and he immediately bit down on his bottom lip. The nymph gasped and Yibo shoved his tongue into his pliant mouth, fighting a fierce battle for dominance. His pants tighted as the sweet taste and fresh scent took over his senses, waves of pleasure continuously rolled over his body. Fingers dig into his scalp, and he could feel something hardening against his hip. Alarms went up in his head, blaring red, and there were voices screaming at him to stop. Instead, he wanted to push the other down, to ravish him, to just _claim him_ _–_ but he still knew he _shouldn’t_!

He forcefully ripped his mouth away.

Panting against each other, the agent stared at the lightly swollen lips, flushed cheeks and hooded gaze that looked up at him. Yibo’s heart thudded loud against his ears as realisation hit him - _he_ did that. The man he had longed for, had spent restless nights imagining about, was right here in his arms. He had just _kissed_ him.

He _shouldn’t have_ kissed him.

Slender fingers brushed over his lips, disrupting his thoughts. Their faces were only a breath wide apart.

“Yibo...”

Clawing at his little bit of regained self-restrain, he clenched his jaw tight as his body tensed, and he shut his eyes – his forehead automatically came down to rest against Xiao Zhan’s. He knew he had to collect himself, get out of there before he tossed away the rules entirely, before he lost himself, before they did something they might regret... but contrary to his path of thoughts his hold around the other tightened and just thinking about letting him go… _hurt_.

“I-I can’t… we shouldn’t…”, his voice broke as he struggled to find the right words. Desperately clinging to the little bit of control he had left.

Different voices roared up in his mind, thoughts started stumbling over each other, mingling, screaming, warning and wanting – he huffed out a breath, and his face scrunched up as his head started throbbing in pain.

Then, a soft kiss fluttered against the corner of his lips – sending a tingle down his spine. Warmth spread from his chest and the alluring, spiking scent of a rainy forest breeze whirled around him and slowly calmed down his spinning mind, easing his features.

“Don’t fight it…”

Another kiss caressed his cheek. The pain started to subside; his thoughts calmed down. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open again as he just stood there for a silent moment – the rushing whirl of emotions suddenly replaced by a feeling of peace, of belonging - , embracing the man of his dreams. He had wanted this for so long – maybe too long. Did he even stand a chance to resist? Did he even want to stand a chance…?

With time passing them by, the scent around them grew thicker once more and he could feel himself react to it. Breathing became harder again, heat started once again to pool in his gut. The body in his arms shuddered.

“P-please…”, the other gasped quietly, grasping at his shoulder.

 _Something_ stirred deep inside of Yibo.

But he had no time to dwell on it, as Xiao Zhan’s cheek rubbed against his and another gasping breath hit the agent’s ear. He shuddered himself, as the nymphs body trembled violently against him. Xiao Zhan pulled back slightly again, fingers grazing the side of Yibo’s face, parted lips ghosting over the agent’s one.

“I c-can’t… control it anymore….”

His next words were quiet, but echoing in the agent’s mind and sending bolts of electricity through his whole body.

“ _Help me_.”, he _moaned_.

And Yibo’s mind went blank.

Growling, he gripped the back of his head and crushed their lips together – silencing the nymph’s gasp. Their mingled salvia started to run down at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s mouth, down his jawline, drawing a wet trail with a brief golden glint on the pale skin – for a second, Yibo heard the note of a flute playing before it faded into the rushing of blood in his body. Fingers kept tightening into a bruising grip at the nymph’s waist – surely leaving marks – and it just felt _so good,_ so _right_.

Yibo needed _more_.

While holding Xiao Zhan’s head firmly in place, his other hand slid over the nymph’s lower back, further down. He grinded their hips together, fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of the nymph’s butt. Xiao Zhan moaned deeply, breaking the kiss as he threw his head back, one hand sliding up and gripping into the soft brown locks while his other arm curled around Yibo’s shoulders. The agent, not one to miss an opportunity, dived down to his exposed neck. He placed an open-mouthed kiss against his Adam's apple and Xiao Zhan gasped as Yibo started to suck and bite until the skin finally turned red under his admissions. Pulling back to admire his work, Yibo breathed, satisfied, against the mark he just made.

“Fuck…!”

Gripping the nymph’s butt firmly, he pushed the other’s lower half hard against him as he bucked up.

“Yib-o-Aahmnh!” he dived up to kiss Zhan again, muffling his moan as he continuously grinded their hips together.

He could feel the nymph’s growing arousal digging into his thigh, his body arching sinfully against him.

With one arm curling around the other’s waist he slid the one from his butt under the white, soft fabric. In his dreams about meeting the other, he had taken his time to explore his body, made sure to find every sensitive spot. But now, that had to wait for another time. His finger dived into the creak of Zhan’s ass and brushed over his hole and- _oh god_ \- he felt a slick substance running along his finger and his fingertip slid right in. Xiao Zhan moaned softly into the kiss, face burning red, and pressed his body against the agent, fingertips sinking into his shoulder- he was stunningly beautiful… and all _his_. A possessive growl raised from Yibo’s throat and he pushed his finger all the way in, moving and curling it immediately, not giving Zhan a moment to adjust.

“A-ah!”

The kiss was broken as the other threw his head back with a moan once more. Yibo couldn’t help but to add another finger, moving them relentlessly, scissoring them against the tightness and adding a third one as he relentlessly grinded his hard-on against the slender body.

Yibo watched the nymph fall apart in his hands, felt him clenching around his fingers, sucking him in and starting to move against him. The heat in the room was stifling, his body burning.

It was not _enough_.

“Wait… Y-yibo…”

A hand suddenly pushed at his chest, but he didn’t _want_ to release to other. Then he heard a quivering but surprisingly clear voice echoing in his ears.

“Let go… _Now_!”

And he just _did_.

His fingers had slipped out with an obscene wet noise and his grip around the other body had loosened. Yibo frowned as the nymph took a step backwards, away from him, torn between questioning his dazed mind as to why he just obeyed his command and panicking over why the other was moving away. His whole being protested against the loss of contact – it physically _hurt._

Eventually though, the ache transformed into a tingling warm feeling when he realized that Xiao Zhan had not let his arms slip from his body completely but had kept a hold of the agent’s hand instead. The nymph was slowly walking backwards now, almost as if in trance, his alluring eyes trained on Yibo’s and a soft smile playing at his lips. The agent’s body followed his lead, moving with him as he got lost in the other’s gaze, entranced by that lovely smile he had tried to picture in his mind so many times. His own lips curled up slightly as his stomach started fluttering in delight.

They stepped through the curtains and Xiao Zhan raised one leg, placing it behind him on the white sheets, before following with the other. He kissed Yibo’s hand before pulling the standing man against the edge of the bed – right in front of him.

Yibo bent his head down, still smiling, to capture the other’s lips in a loving kiss, but as soon as their lips touched fire shot like golden liquid through his veins. Tempted by an urgency coming from deep within his soul, the soft kiss turned rough as he bit the other’s lip harshly, sucking at his tongue. With a swallowed moan, an arm sneaked around his neck while a hand tugged at his shirt. They parted for a moment and the offending piece of clothing came off, then they kissed again. Desperate, they sucked, bit and breathed each other in until the nymph reached down and palmed the bulge in Yibo’s pants.

Yibo groaned into his mouth and Xiao Zhan wasted no time in pulling down his zipper and tugging pants and boxers down far enough to free his throbbing erection. The agent had no time to even hiss at the cold air around his member as a hand was on him and gave him one, harsh tug. His body jolted and he broke their string of kisses with a deep moan. Looking down at Zhan with lust-hooded eyes he found the other one smiling up at him with an equally dazed expression. The nymph quickly shuffled backwards further onto the mattress but this time, Yibo was quick to follow. He crawled onto the bed, grabbed Zhan’s knees and pulled him back to him. With a huff, the nymph fell on his back, Yibo in between his legs, tunic ridden up by the pull to reveal his equally excited member.

Yibo’s eyes went impossible dark, his pupils fully dilated as he stared down at the beautiful, panting creature. The agent’s gaze roamed over the expanse of untouched skin. He grabbed the other’s erection and gave it a few strokes, drinking in the mewling sound and every shudder he drew from the delirious nymph. He is the first to touch this ethereal being – and _the last_!

Grabbing Zhan’s arms and hooking them around his neck he surged down for another desperate kiss, while he grinded his hips down hard.

“Fuck- “, Yibo panted out in between kisses, “I want you so bad!”

The one beneath him had the audacity to breath out a soft chuckle at that. Oh, if he still wanted to tease, Yibo would play along, alright. The agent dived down to bite hard into the crook of his neck, which had Xiao Zhan choke out a moan, his back arching off the mattress.

Silver lines flickered in the nymph’s eyes and Yibo was suddenly pushed back to sit on his heels, Xiao Zhan’s legs on either side of him and a pair of sinful lips moving against his own. His hands automatically placed themselves around the nymph’s dainty waist.

He wasn’t prepared for the hand that grabbed his throbbing erection and he hissed out a curse as Zhan lowered himself on him in one single, smooth motion, head thrown back in a silent scream, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, as he clenched impossible tight around him. Yivo growled in pleasure, his fingers digging into the pale skin, incapable to resist the urge to trust up, hard, into the tight, welcoming heat.

“Yi-bo- …!”

Zhan cried out, voice breaking. He tightened his arms around Yibo’s shoulders and started moving in his lap. The stretch had to burn, but he was moaning in pleasure instead. One of the agent’s arm went fully around his waist, plunging him down and angling him perfectly against his forceful thrusts, hitting Zhan’s sweet spot over and over again. Soon, he had turned the man in his arms into a moaning mess and every sound that left his lips had Yibo go more feral, feeding the inner beast he hadn't known existed. A bonfire flashed at the corner of his field of vision.

“F-faster-ah… yibo…t-there! Harder! Ma- ahh- make m-me… me c-come!”

Yibo’s lips crashed against Zhan’s as they met in a sloppy kiss, soon to be broken by their increasingly rapid movements. They panted and moaned into each other’s mouth, eyes unfocused and glazed over. Yibo felt himself nearing the edge, toes curling in at the building pleasure in his gut.

“Z-zhan! Fuck, I’m-… I- I’m going to…”

”G-go- Ah!... on!”

A hard hit against his prostate had him release a high-pitched moan. The agent now almost crushed his waist as he slammed him down again and again and _again._ Xiao Zhan fingernails dig into his shoulders, scratching the skin.

“C-come inside me… _now_!”

Where the nymph’s palms touched, golden thread bursted underneath the agent’s skin, his echoing words ringing in his head and he jolted with a loud moan. Yibo’s movement sputtered, hips snapping up hard, fast and uncontrolled as Zhan’s walls tightened around him and he followed the urge to bite down hard on the other’s shoulder, drawing blood, muffling his moan as he came harder than he ever had in his life, buried deep inside. Xiao Zhan followed him the very same moment he felt the other break his skin and his seed filling him up. With his head thrown back and his back arching, a chocked scream of the other’s name on his lips, he came between them – and, for a moment, as he grasped for a breath, his eyes flashed completely silver.

Relishing in the afterglow, the nymph’s unfocused eyes swayed over the ceiling, while Yibo panted against his shoulder, gently kissing the bite mark he inflicted. Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched, as he felt a tongue softly licking the blood off his wound and he groaned, when the agent suddenly _sucked_.

In a flash he had gripped Yibo’s hair and captured the startled, recovering agent’s lips in a searing kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into the other’s mouth - tasting his own blood. When he felt Yibo harden inside him again, growing _larger_ , he let himself fall back, pulling his lover with him.

Yibo’s pants soon joined the shirt on the floor and Zhan’s thin tunic fell down in shreds.

Only the obscene noise of slapping of skin and moaning filled the room for the following hours, up until the full moon had finally faded away and was no longer shining upon the curtained bed. Only then they lay down next to each other, panting heavily, bodies sticky with sweat and other fluids.

Yibo pulled Zhan into his arms, feeling a strange sudden protectiveness and pride crawling through his body. He was too tired to care about the mess they made or what consequences the night could have as he decided that now, the only thing that mattered was keeping the other close to him.

Xiao Zhan did not fight or question the possessive embrace and only lifted his tired head to place a soft kiss on his agent’s lips. Yibo gave him a goofy smile in return, too tired to speak and aware that there were no words needed anyway – they have talked for over five years. He still didn’t quite believe that this had really happened.

Zhan smiled down warmly at Yibo, before spreading some light kisses along his jaw and settling his head back down on his shoulder. After a moment of silence, he let out a happy, quiet laugh and Yibo, who would later swear that this was one of the most precious moments of his life, raised a hand from his back to stroke over the black mop of hair. Moving slightly again, Xiao Zhan placed another kiss on Yibo’s skin.

The agent pulled the blanket over them and the nymph settled down, closing his eyes with a peaceful smile on his lips – finally, he could no longer hear the deafening flute playing in the distance.

“I love you…”

It was barely a whisper in the silent morning hours, but Yibo had heard it. He kissed the other’s forehead and tightened his arms around the nymph. The agent’s voice was soft and his breath warm against the black locks.

“I love you too.”

With a happy smile on his face and the world in his arms, Yibo allowed his drained body to sink into a deep, restful sleep.

Yibo stirred awake by something moving next to him. His nose scrunched up and he was about to force his eyes to open when he felt a familiar warmth return to his side and a finger being placed on his lips.

“ _Shhh. Go back to sleep, my love.”_

Someone brushed the hair from his forehead, and he felt the caress of lips following a second later. Another kiss landed on the tip of his nose. Another kiss at the corner of his lips. He felt his own lips curl up slightly, basking in the warm, tingly feeling.

 _“Thank you…_.”

Yibo felt warm and comfortable, safe, when he heard the soft voice again and he took a breath of the calming scent around him. Slowly, it lulled him back to sleep.

He felt a hand caressing his cheek before drifting back into the darkness. The words “ _… and I’m sorry.”,_ haunted the depths of his dream.

….

In the shadow of a three, close to a small house at the countryside, a man waited for his call to be received while he nervously straightened his collar.

 _“About time.”_ , a rough voice answered.

“Mr. Lee, we have searched the building. Except for the old caretaker, it is empty. She doesn’t know anything about what happened.”

“ _What do you mean? Did they bring him somewhere else? We could not have missed that!_ ”

“No, Sir. It’s… there’s a lot of personal belongings left behind. And even though the wardings have been turned off, the equipment is still there, so his guards must have left in a hurry. Also, his scent is still quite strong. Whatever happened, it must have happened recently.”

“… _Could he have taken off by himself… “,_ the man on the other line mumbled to himself, before raising his voice again.

 _“Follow his scent. He can’t have gotten far, and his trail will be easy to track for the next few days_.”

“Yes, Sir… but-”

“ _What is it now_?”

“There’s another… scent.”

“ _Satyr?!_ ”

“I don’t know. It’s hard to smell over the nymph’s fragrance… I can’t even tell if the other person followed him.”

“ _Shit! You will follow that trail right now and bring me that god forsaken nymph! Don’t harm him permanently!_ ”

“Understood, Sir.”

The call disconnected and the man pocketed his phone before stepping into the sunlight. His hunt continued.

…

Meanwhile in Beijing, wooden doors slammed against the wall of a big office.

“Where is he?!” the intruder shouted, storming towards the man sitting calmly behind the wooden desk.

“You were told to stay away from him. You didn’t want to listen…”

Yibo slammed his palms on the wooden surface.

“WHERE. IS. HE?!”

Wang Haikuan stared at the fuming man in front of him. Then, he signed.

“We don’t know.”

Nails dig into the wooden surface as the agent lowered his head. His body was shaking, breathing heavily and he was fighting to control the emotions twirling inside of him – he was burning up with rage. The agent didn’t register anything around him. Not that his brother kept observing him in silence, not the men that stormed in shortly after, not the signs that Haikuan gave them to have them retreat in silence. Nothing but the ringing in his ears and the smile that flashed in front of his tightly closed eyes.

The warnings, the rules, the lectures… they all resurfaced and laughed him, trying to block out the memory of soft whispers in the night. No. It was unacceptable to give up. He _needed_ him. Deep down, he felt something slightly familiar shift again.

Eventually, the shaking subsided; his fingers softened on the wood and his brother took this as a sign to approach.

“He’s gone, Yibo... I’m sorry.”

A breath.

“No.”

Yibo slowly released the table and straightened up. As his head came up, Haikuan sucked in a small breath. A cold, indifferent gaze pierced the window behind him. A perfect mask.

“I’ll find him.”

The icy stare focused on the frozen person in front of him.

“Even if I have to turn the whole world upside down. I’ll find him.”

He turned around and headed for the door.

“Wang Yibo!” 

Haikuan, waking from his daze, jumped out of his chair and rushed to follow the other.

“Yibo- Fuck! Listen to me! You- This is dangerous! You will die!”

He grabbed Yibo’s arm and the man’s body froze.

“He can’t be with you. YOU can’t be with HIM! It’s against his _nature_ …!” trying to get through to the other man, he tightened his grip.

Very, very slowly, Yibo turned his head towards his older brother.

As soon as their eyes met, Haikuan jolted back in shock, his back hitting the doorframe.

For a second, Yibo's eyes flashed gold.

“Fuck nature.”

Haikuan couldn’t move. He was still staring with wide eyes, mouth agape, at the spot where his brother had stood a few minutes ago.

This was bad. Really, really bad.

He knew what he had to do.

He had to find Xiao Zhan, fast – before Yibo did. 

... _the end (?)._..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go into hiding now.
> 
> Edit:  
> There will be a continuation, but unfortunately I can't say when it will happen. I wrote something back then but it wasn't good and it didn't get any better with all the rewrites I've done.   
> Truly sorry; I hope it will turn out better with the next rewrite.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_awkwardy)... >.<


End file.
